


Epiphany

by VeeTheSheep



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Kissing, Lee Felix-centric, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Slice of Life, Soft Boys, Tiny bit of Angst, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, barely there, because theyre all soft for felix, just everyone loving my boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-08-24 01:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16630469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeeTheSheep/pseuds/VeeTheSheep
Summary: Epiphany (epiph·a·ny):an intuitive grasp of reality through something (such as an event) usually simple and strikingAlternatively, how the boys realised they were in love with Felix





	1. Lee Minho

If you had asked Minho when he had realized he was in love with his perfect little boyfriend Lee Felix, he would have said something along the lines of “I just knew it when I first saw him” or even a “I don't know just always have been like this”. Which, truth be told, is not that much of a lie. He did find himself enamoured by the younger by the first time he saw him, shy and  _ beautiful _ , stammering a greeting with his deep voice and broken korean. 

Now, if you were a close friend of him and if you  _ maybe _ got him drunk- without Woojin or Chan knowing of course, or else he wouldn't be able to dance for a looong time, and that's kinda his job, sooo- he would tell you the real story of how he realized he loved the bright boy with stars on his face.

 

It was a saturday morning when Chan had told them they would be filming an episode of Singing Room, making all the boys cheer, some more vividly than the others. And to be honest, Minho hadn’t thought much about it. It was their job to sing so he shouldn’t be worried, only on the way to the filming place that he started to feel anxious about it, but as a tiny hand comes to intertwine with his own, and suddenly he’s not afraid anymore.

The game was going well, the first team was incredible but let's be real, it's stray kids, what CAN’T they do? Even with Hyunjin singing, something he wasn't prone to do outside their dorm or in front of the cameras, nothing could have prepared him for Felix singing.

The song they had chosen was BigBang’s Last Dance and, when they had picked it, Minho thought Woojin would be the one starting it, since he was the main vocal and the song fitted him just right. But then Felix started singing the first notes and Minho couldn't help but stare.

The boy’s voice, which is, most of the time, deep and raspy, was now singing in such a loving tone that it made his breath hitch. He was deeply aware that they were being filmed but at that moment, hearing Felix’s soft voice singing a melancholic song, it was heaven to him, pure and undeniable paradise.

As his verse continued he couldn't stop a soft smile to make its way on his face, eyes almost sparking and overflowing with fondness. And that’s exactly when he finally realised just how much he loved Lee Felix.

His brain suddenly flooded him with bits of Felix and, even thought he was overwhelmed by his discovery, he found himself smiling even harder. Remembering all the warm hugs and sweet words and even earlier, when he was anxious, this beautiful boy came to take his hand.

He remembers just a few nights ago, when he was feeling exhausted after going over one of their choreographies again- this one step was giving him a headache- and then Felix showed up on the practice room, a soft smile plastered on his face and a even softer voice calling him, telling him they should get going.

And Minho swears that as soon as the filming ends he’s going to cuddle the life out of Felix, making sure to show him how much he loves him. Not that he hasn’t said it yet but now, now he was so fucking in love that he didn't even registered that Felix had stopped singing and it was now Changbin’s verse.

When they go back to the dorm, he jumps straight into the younger’s arms as he tries to sit on their couch, surprising him and making them both fall back on the couch, narrowly avoiding a sleepy Jisung who had fallen with them.

Minho holds Felix tightly by the waist, rubbing his cheek on the younger’s chest, making him giggle and whisper a “whaaaaaa?” that got answered by a kiss his nose and a soft “I love you”, making him blush and stammer out a even lower “I love you too” and they would have kissed again if it wasn’t for Jisung kicking them and complaining about how “I deserve cuddles too”.


	2. Han Jisung

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the angst

Felix and Jisung always talked about everything, from the most mundane talks to the deep conversations they had when insomnia knocked at their door and nothing else could help them fall asleep again but the low voices of each other, while cuddling close in a tiny bed.

In one of these sleepless nights, when a comfortable silence had settled, Felix broke it by asking him something he, honestly, had never thought about it.

“When did you realised you actually loved me? No wait, why do you love me?”

The second question was answered by a half an hour rant on  _ every  _ aspect he lik-loved about him, making the australian blush furiously and hit his boyfriend lightly in the chest whisper-yelling him to “ _ shut up omg you're embarrassing” _ , to which he responded with a offended “you don't love me anymore” that made Felix giggle quietly, which then made Jisung stop on his tracks.

He looks down, to where Felix is laid, eyes wrinkled and a soft smile, free of makeup but still so, so beautiful. He stares at him for awhile until the australian’s laugh dies and he looks up curiously at his boyfriend’s face, instantly pulling a fake disgust face at his fondness “eww, what is this softness? at this hour” he whined, punching Jisung in the chest lightly.

“Yah! Respect your elders” Jisung complained, pulling the other into a hug.

“Sunggie you're literally a day older” he retorted, but now burying his face on his neck, snuggling closer tiredly. 

In a couple of minutes the two were wrapped in their little cocoon again, Felix sound asleep, clinging onto Jisung’s tank top, a weak excuse of a pyjama and mumbling incoherences from time to time. Jisung, on the other hand, was still up, trying but failing into forgetting what the other had asked him.

To be honest Jisung had never thought about the exact time he realised he was in love with Felix. They had always been close, even before the debut show, and both have claimed that they were soulmates early into the ride- what with them being literally a day apart and also the fact that their personality and skills both opposed and matched each other’s.

So yeah, Jisung hadn’t been aware of when he realised it. But, holding his boy near, listening to his breath and with the fresh memory of his silent laugh, he lets himself wonder and starts going down the path he’s not used to going.

His reminiscing starts with their debut, the hardships and moments of glory and joy that brought them here. In a couple of seconds he goes down a road he swore to himself to not go, the memory lane of their survivor show.

And in that rough patch, he finds the treasured moment in which they both shared on an empty hallway, in a, now old, company building, right outside their former practice room.

He remembers vividly of the wetness left on his shirt, where Felix had hidden his face on, and also remembers the way that Felix apologized again and again for ruining his shirt. He recalls the whimpering mess they were, but also their waterly smiles when promising each other to never  _ never _ be apart.

When they couldn't cry anymore, didn't have the strength or the tears to do so, they looked at each other in the eye, taking their time to memorize every single bit of the other’s face, hanging on every tiny detail. 

And finally,  _ finally _ , Felix opened that beautiful smile of his, even though they both knew they were hurting, and the world suddenly stopped. Jisung hadn’t registered what it had meant back then, he couldn't put into words what he had felt that moment but now. Now he understands.

As he was looking down to Felix’s helpless eyes but wide smile he swore, to himself and to any deity out there that would take his promise, that he would try his hardest to not see Felix like this again, he would do whatever he could and more to not watch him suffer and not be able to  _ do anything. _

In that moment he made an oath, to protect and care for his love so that nothing nor no one could ever harm him again.

When he comes back from his trip down the memory lane he looks down again to his greatest gift, all curled up, clinging into him and all he could feel or think was how lucky he is to have him in his life and how much he loves Lee Felix. He sighs quietly, bringing the other closer and whispering a faint “I love you so so much” on his ear before drifting off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for mentioning felix's elimination but it was needed


	3. Yang Jeongin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to make up from yesterday's angst?

When Jeongin said that Felix gave the best hugs he meant it. Everytime the older comes whining that he  _ needed _ affection and unceremoniously flopped on the younger’s back Jeongin couldn't fight back the feeling of pure relaxation the other brought with him.

Felix arms were always caging him, mostly from behind, but it wasn't like he would even  _ dream _ of detaching himself from his personal heaven. And he knew that he would only give this type of hug when he could feel that Jeongin wasn't feeling that great, when even his attempts of “smiling through the pain” couldn't fool his hyung.

In a particular Saturday night, after they were done with their newly choreographed dance and he had finished his homework, Felix came to him with open arms and a soft smile, motioning for him to come closer and him a hug, and who was Jeongin to say no?

He almost runs into Felix’s arms, stumbling a bit and  _ literally _ falling into his embrace, making the older miss a step that he regains with a squeeze on the maknae’s waist, who immediately hides his face on his neck, letting out a breath he has been holding for too long.

Felix lets out a low chuckle, nuzzling into the younger’s hair, inhaling deeply with closed eyes and exhaling with a soft smile. Jeongin tries to match his breathing to the older’s so that he can finally relax.

Couple of minutes later Felix loosen the hug just enough to bring both of them to the couch so they can cuddle more comfortably, sitting on the far side of it and pulling the younger to his lap while reclining on the arm of the couch. His back would start hurting in a bit but he couldn't be bothered to move Jeongin out and find another place to lie down. They stayed there, Felix half sitting, half lying with Jeongin on his lap, head pillowed on his chest, minutes from falling asleep.

From where Jeongin’s lying he can hear the heartbeat coming from Felix, slow and steady, making his eyelids droopy and as much as he wants to fall asleep his mind keeps him awake, going over and over a simple phrase that has been driving him crazy for the past week. 

_ “I am in love with Felix hyung” _

Truthfully, it wasn't the first time he has thought about it but with the way the older was hugging him, tracing imaginary patterns on his lower back and humming a soft song (that he later realises it's you were beautiful by day6, Seungmin must have rubbed off on him) he couldn't help himself to go down this path again.

To say that Jeongin loved his hyung was an understatement, he adored him. From the soft hugs he gave him to the high pitched, and sometimes annoying, voice he did when he wanted something. From his morning voice asking for cuddles, even deeper- Jeongin still doesn't know  _ HOW _ it gets even deeper, was this normal wtf- to the massages he sometimes gave the members when they had a hard time with practice. From his sweet kisses to his teasing smile as he threw himself on him, tickling him until he was out of breath.

“Jeonginnie” comes a deep voice above him making him groan when he realises he was too into his own head and forgot he was  _ trying  _ to sleep. “Wanna tell me what's troubling my little baby?”

Jeongin smiles shyly at the pet name, even though he should have been used to it by now, he noses at Felix’s neck, bringing out a giggle from the older. He breathes in deeply, smelling the faint perfume Felix likes to use, and that he probably stole from Changbin, and sighs happily when he feels the older’s fingers threading through his hair.

“‘Lix hyung” he calls, and when Felix hums back he continues “You know I love you a whole lot, right?” 

The older lets out a laugh at that, detaching the younger to look at him in the eye. “What do you want, brat?” Jeongin flushes, looking anywhere that isn’t Felix’s face “Nooo… I mean it, like” he takes a deep breath to still his beating heart ( he now understands why his hyung would check his pulse when nervous) and looks down at his lap, missing the side smile Felix was giving him “I mean… you are aware that I love you…” he looks up, mustering a courage he didn't know he had.

The sight that greets him is the one the hopeful part of him had envisioned, somehow even better if he was being honest. Felix’s eyes were sparkling, Jeongin absolutely loved when they were that shinny, and he had that soft smile that the younger has learned it's just for him- actually Felix had a special smile for each one of them.

Felix tugs him so he’s lying on top of him again, squeezing him tightly before whispering a “of course I do my baby, and I love you too” 

And that’s how they both fall asleep, holding each other tightly. Felix hugs were truly the best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i TOLD yall i was gonna put day6 in EVERYTHING... and its not even seungmins chapter yet


	4. Hwang Hyunjin

The practice room was cold. 

It was already half past nine, last time Felix checked and Chan hyung was going to tell his ears off when he arrived home but there was this sequence that was  _ testing his patience _ and he refused to rest before he got it right.He was Lee Felix after all, allnighters was unfortunately common for him.

Technically speaking, he had perfected it about twenty or something minutes ago but now he is just lying on the floor completely exhausted, his water bottle, that has been refilled quite a lot in the last three hours he has been here, thrown off to somewhere he can’t be bothered to remember, or search for it. And he know he should get up but he's too tired.

He hears the door opening quietly, but doesn't open his eyes, even with the footsteps getting louder by each passing second. He only opens his eyes when he feels someone staring down at him.

His eyes are heavy but he opens them slowly, squinting at the light just above who was looking at him fondly.

“Hyunjin” Felix breaths out, smiling. But Hyunjin doesn't smile back, he frowns instead and crouched down to brush some odd strands clinging on Felix’s sweaty forehead.

“Don't you think it's time to go baby” Hyunjin whispers, half worried half teasing. He notices the younger’s water bottle thrown behind him and stretches to get it, putting it inside his backpack before turning to Felix again, who has his eyes closed now.

Hyunjin sighs and, involuntarily, opens a small smile. “Lix” a groan and a fluttering of eyes. “Felix come on, get up” Felix sits up slowly and sways for a bit, until Hyunjin comes beside him and helps him up.

When they're both up, Felix makes grabby hands and Hyunjin is a weak man so he turns around so Felix can climb on his back, which he does gladly and after he is perched on his back he leans close to drop a wet kiss on his cheek, narrowly missing his lips, and if Felix wasn’t basically falling on his spot he would have kissed him properly, but they have time when they get home.

 

Hyunjin carries Felix until they reach the couch, it was too early for Felix to fall asleep without mentioning that he hadn't eaten anything since going to practice. Luckly for them both Chan was making something for him, Jisung and Changbin. 

_ “It seems like we’re all getting a late night today.”  _ Hyunjin makes a note to remind Woojin hyung to let them sleep a little longer tomorrow morning but he doubts the oldest is not aware.

He drops Felix on the couch, making the australian whine that he is tired. Hyunjin chuckes and tells him he’ll be right back, while making his way to the kitchen. He crosses the kitchen and taps Chan, who’s stirring something on the oven, on the  shoulder. “I got Lix, but he needs dinner and a bath…” Chan hums in agreement, tilting his head so Hyunjin can give him a kiss on the cheek before the younger goes back to the living room, thanking god that Felix didn't fall asleep yet.

He walks over to Felix, whos distracted by his phone,probably scrolling through instagram. He stands in front of the blond,  taking his phone and tossing it back on the couch. Felix protests but Hyunjin is already pulling him up and pushing him into the bathroom.

“Clothes…” Felix tries but Hyunjin shushes him with a pointed look. “Minho hyung will bring you some” and with a final push he closes the door “Please don’t fall asleep o the shower”

 

When Felix steps into the kitchen Chan has already left with his and the other’s food so Hyunjin and him are the only ones around. The brunette is sat on the table, a pot of something steaming in front of him around. He throws himself on the chair next to the brunette, who turns to face him and gives him a once over, glad that Minho had taken him not only his bottoms but also an old shirt Hyunjin could swear was from Chan.

Without even asking Hyunjin picked up a spoonful of food and brought it to Felix’s mouth, who accepted it happily, munching quietly while they both scrolled through a random social media absently. 

When there was only bits of food left, Hyunjin put his phone down to admire the boy in front of him. Felix was chewing slowly on his food while trying to watch an anime furrowing his eyebrows when something happened on his screen and smiling softly from time to time.

Hyunjin smiles at him, knowing he won't look back but being okay with it, he just wanted to take some time to look at the pretty boy he can call his boyfriend. And so he did.

He took his time to remember every single bit that his eyes could reach, from his dyed messy hair till his small nose , passing through his full cheeks that Hyunjin has to hold himself back to to pinch. He zeroes on his lips, now that he finished eating it goes back to a pout and it takes Hyunjin to a little corner in his mind. The “what makes Lee Felix perfect” corner, filled with everything that made him fall in love and categorized as “makes my heart race” and “makes my mouth dry”.

He reaches forward to cup the blond’s face, who turns to him with a confused look, pout still there and Hyunjin can’t help himself anymore. He leans into the space between both of their faces with a fond smile, flicking his eyes from his mouth to his eyes before closing them and kissing him at last. Felix gasps softly before bringing his hands to cup Hyunjin’s nape and deepen the kiss.

They lost track of how long they have been kissing with little pecks coming in between but they are forced to stop when Felix draws back and yawns loudly, and he looks at Hyunjin startled before they both start giggling like kids. 

Their laugh dies down when Felix notices the fond look Hyunjin has on his face,  that promptly makes him blush, which makes Hyunjin blush now they both look like idiots who blush like middle school kids, great!

“I love you-”  “I love you-” Both start at the same time.

Then they are giggling again. Felix stands up and pulls the older with him, guiding them both to whatever room is the closest, which turned out to be Felix’s own, so he takes them both to his bed, climbing on it and making the other join him so that they can fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one seems a little off? but there you go  
> sorry for the wait, but i'm still on schedule so...


	5. Bang Chan

Chan was used to staying up till late while working on new tracks, for him it didn't matter, he was glad he could do it with the people he loves and that loves him back. 

Although this time he was feeling so, so tired, he could barely see what was displayed in the screen before him.

A knock on the door makes Chan jump slightly, waking him for a few moments, enough for him to croak out a tired “come in~” promptly shutting his eyes again.

He hears footsteps and some rustling that he assumes and hopes is good. A low “Channie hyung” that he recognises as Felix comes from beside him and he blinks slowly, scanning his surroundings before realising Felix was actually sat on the floor beside his chair.

He opens a tired smile at the sight of his fellow australian, obviously tired but willing to take care of his dumb boyfriend that needed to sleep. The younger is holding a bag that Chan hopes it's his food, and for the smell of it, he is pretty certain he's right.

Felix follow his eyes to the food he's currently holding and opens a twin smile to Chan's current one, getting up and holding his free hand out for Chan to take, leading them both to the small sofa they keep in the studio, sitting down and making the older sit beside him before opening the container he had brought and passing it to Chan, alongside some disposable chopsticks.

Chan's mouth water at the sight of food -he swears he wasn't that hungry- but offers the food to Felix, who declines with a fond smile, before downing it all.

He finishes the meal faster than he thought he could, throwing away the garbage as soon as he's done, smiling sheepishly when Felix lets out a laugh at him running his ,now full, tummy.

Chan leans on the sofa, opening his arms beckoning Felix to come cuddle him for a bit, the younger doesn't waste time, snuggling into his boyfriend and grabbing the hand that hangs from his shoulder automatically, letting Chan play with his small hands(Chan doesn't understand how Felix has such small delicate hands he wants to CRY).

They should go home, they really should but it's so warm in there  and now that Chan is not hungry again he can just… chill for a bit.

Apparently Felix doesn't think so, because not even ten minutes after they're laying down he taps on Chan’s hand to make him pay attention. “Are you ready to head home, hyung?” Felix asks making Chan groan and rub his cheek on Felix's head, trying to, somehow, make him forget that they need to leave.

But Felix is persistent. He removes Chan's arm from around him and gets up, which makes Chan whine that he was so warm “come back baaabyy, I wanna sleeeep”

The younger laughs at his boyfriend’s silly actions, pulling him up and into his awaiting arms. 

“Come on babe, Jisung and Changbin are already at home” Chan starts complaining but Felix is faster “No, you have a meeting tomorrow and Woojin hyung won't let you get out this time.” 

Chan considers, the younger  _ was _ right. He sighed and nodded shortly, making Felix smile at him and start leading him to the door, he trailed behind, grumbling that “I better get my cuddles when we're back home”. Felix ignores this comment and keeps walking.

 

They arrive home and Chan doesn't waste time, falling into his bed as soon as he can, face-planting into the mattress, moaning in frustration when Felix taps his butt so that he gets up and changes. He does as he's told, although not that willingly and when he's back on his bed he finds the younger sitting cross legged waiting for him. 

Chan smiles as he sits lays on Felix's legs, waiting for a shove that doesn't come. He looks up to admire the boy with him, smiling foolishly at the faces the other pulls and start wondering about how lucky he is to have him next to him.

Not only they both knew english but, since aiming from the same country, they shared the culture as well. Not to mention how the younger always seemed to know Chan like the back of his own hand, and for that Chan was grateful, he wasn't that easy to understand he had to admit but Felix was always eager to help.

Like right now, Felix had stayed up longer than he needed just to get him food and to make sure he was safe at home. 

_ What would he do if it wasn't for Felix _

This thought comes out of nowhere and Chan says it aloud.

“What would I do without you babe?”

Felix is startled, even if Chan's tone didn't go past a whisper. He looks down at the older and smile that little smile of him.

(Hyunjin told him once that it was his “you're dumb and I love you” smile but Chan had only seen it directed at Jisung or Minho, not at him, this was new.)

The younger lays down his phone and leans towards Chan, cupping his chin and giving him a quick upside down sorta kiss. The action makes Chan smile and he steals one last kiss before Felix raises his head again, resuming his former position and Chan sighs happily while Felix pushes his hair out of his forehead.

“Love you Lixxie” is the last thing Chan says before he falls asleep, leaving his boyfriend smiling at absolutely nothing before he gets up, maneuvering his head on the pillow and giving him a quick kiss and an even quicker “love you” before he's leaving to go back to his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the delay, had some things to do  
> anyways @shiningrenhyuck is my twt if y'all need anything


	6. Kim Seungmin

For Seungmin it happens on a sunday afternoon, an off day. They are laying on the younger’s bed, holding hands but letting one free to scroll through instagram. True Romance.

They are quiet for several moments until Felix suddenly turns to Seungmin, phone forgotten on the side, looking up at him with pleading eyes. “Seungminnie” he whined “sing for meeee”

Seungmin looks down at him, a soft smile and a nod. He thinks for some seconds before settling to singing “when you love somebody” by day6 (sue me they're the best) quietly while bringing him closer to his body, cuddling him.

He is starting the chorus when he hears Felix muttering the lyrics alongside with him, voice low and sleepy, and Seungmin is tempted to stop it altogether to hear him better but the voice keeps getting more and more slurred and within a minute Felix is already asleep.

Seungmin keeps singing, now not to please his boyfriend but to distract himself for the deafening clutter inside his head, all shouting at him regarding Felix. 

Felix’s cute and small nose that scrunches up from time to time, especially when Seungmin takes a pause from singing. Felix’s adorable pouty lips and the tiny puffs of breath that he lets out occasionally. 

Seungmin is glad to be a singer, he really is. But in times like this he wish he knew how to draw to, wanted to engrave this moment on paper, then he remembers he can just take a picture and he facepalms himself, love makes you dumb.

He picks up his phone with his free hand, angling his wrist so that he can capture every detail of the scenery. He snaps a couple of pictures before setting it down again, a wide smile on his face, he really loves this boy. 

This discovery doesn't surprise him much, he had it coming for a while now, he had started noticing his fondness for the australian when he realised he would care for him unlike he did with the others, always making sure he knew he was there for him and assuring that he was including in whatever conversation happening.

He pulls the boy even closer, dropping a kiss on his temple and then his cheeks, then nose, until the other was waking up, brows furrowed and pout getting more prominent.

“Angel, why did you wake meeeee” Felix whined, burying his face further into Seungmin’s chest. And the boy just smiles harder, ruffle the others hair and whispers:

“It's because I love you”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna say this chapter was shorter because Seungmin has his shit together but really my mind just went *windows shutting down noise* on me sorry


	7. Kim Woojin

Woojin was someone known to be affectionate, since their trainee days. So it didn't change much when he had started dating Felix. Sure, now there were more kisses but they were always off camera and to be honest they have always been hand holding and cuddling so no one really noticed the change. 

One day they were Woojin and Felix and the other they were WooLix (they still find the name weird don't get them wrong, but Jeongin started calling them that and  _ who are them to say no to the baby??? _ )

But even though the PDA didn't change, their dynamic sure changed. Before they were basically brothers but now, the way that they cared for each other and the meaning of their actions was different, heavier with romance than with friendship.

It was on a night about a week before their first comeback that Woojin made this realisation. Sure, he knew he loved Felix but this was different this time.

This time they were standing together, slumped on top of each other on the floor of the practice room they are used to now. Woojin has his head resting on Felix’s lap as the younger brushes the hair out of his forehead lovingly.

They have been practicing a part of their comeback song that Woojin had shily asked Felix to help him with, and Felix, being the whipped man he is, agreed eagerly to the task. They have started the impromptu dance practice about two hours ago and the progress was satisfying (Felix wonders if Woojin didn't ask him just so they could spend some time alone but he knows Woojin is not like this( he’s actually wrong because that's exactly what he did and he doesn't regret a minute of it))

It’s when they are laying on the floor, about ten minutes into their “break” which actually meant that they wouldn't get up again, that Woojin looks up at Felix, who’s busy texting who he assumes it’s Jisung, if the amount of eye rolls and soft smiles doesn't betray his senses.

Felix’s hair is in array, sweaty bangs falling near his eyes, he has ditched his hoodie and is now only wearing a pink t-shirt that clings on his body. Woojin is sure he's not that better. 

But still, he looked so beautiful, eyes so hopeful, even when so tired. And when he smiles down at him Woojin’s breath hitches. 

With the led lights, Felix’s freckles are standing out, his skin, now without makeup, shining slightly with sweat and blushing because of the hours of practicing, nonetheless, he looks like an angel.

Actually, thinking back, Felix is an actual angel.

Beautiful, kind, talented… perfect.

He loses himself with this train of thought and when he hears a soft “Jinnie hyung?”, he snaps his head to look at the boy, his boy, who’s watching him with a confused smile and furrowed brows.

Woojin smiles at him before getting up and offering the younger his hand, pulling him up and flush against him and holding him by the waist. Felix now smiles at him (it’s the “oh hello, i love you” one), both hands resting on his chest and Woojin smiles back before pecking him twice.

That was when he  _ realised _ .

He realised what it all meant. He now knew what the fluttering heart of his heart was all about. He now understood what the others meant when they would say that they would give up  _ anything _ for the boy to smile.

As soon as he realised, he pulled Felix closer, kissing him again, this time slower, trying to convey his confession through the kiss.

“Not that I’m complaining, you know I love you too” Felix starts,a little breathless, with swollen lips and rosy cheeks, and when Woojin hums, starring shamelessly at the younger lips, still smiling, he continues with “we gotta go, Hyunjinnie said that if we take too long we’re going to sleep without dinner”

Woojin considers for some minutes before nodding, letting go of Felix, not before kissing him again, making him all giddy, and taking his hand “Let’s go home, baby"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the delay, I had so much uni work
> 
> have this Woojin piece, enjoy!
> 
> my twt is @shiningrenhyuck  
> my cc /vthesheep


	8. Seo Changbin

They were the only one already on the practice room. Chan had sent them a message that the others weren’t waking up and so they would be a little late. Fortunately for them, Felix and Changbin had woken up early for their little coffee date and had informed their manager that they would be late.

As of right now Changbin is stretching lazily while Felix had already started warming up to the song playing softly in the background. Changbin tried to find out what song it was but, even with the coffee he had just drunk, his mind couldn't focus on the song itself- his producer side almost screamed at him at that thought.

Instead of trying to figure out the melody playing, the older was trying to memorise each and every step Felix performed.

He wasn’t the best dancer but he could appreciate art, and so he did.

Sitting in the couch opposite from the floor-to-roof mirror he observed his boyfriend dancing. The imposing manner that he executed the movements needed, even if it was just a warm up he couldn't falter. 

Changbin was fixated.

Every arch and quick footstep.

Every sharp movement and all the soft and languid rolls.

And to top it off, the determined look on the younger’s face. It was early but he still danced like it was a performance.

Changbin was truly enchanted. He couldn't understand how Felix could portray the feeling of the song so well, like it was a play, and he just couldn't take his eyes off of him. 

The song finished with Felix kneeling, sweat gathering on his brows and he was panting, slightly out of breath as he stood up to remove his track jacket, the warming up effectively worked, but he didn't stop.

He went to the laptop hooked on the speakers and put a calmer song, going to Changbin and pulling him from the couch to dance with him.

Dance was a strong word, they were merely making up steps on the way, lazily swaying to the song, big smiles on their faces, teasing each other with funny faces and occasional poking, sometimes tickling.

They played around for a while, almost missing the end of the song, that they fished of with Felix dipping Changbin, kissing his nose before releasing him at once, both giggling like fools, falling in the floor clinging to each other.

Both were aware the others would get in at any moment now, but they enjoyed it for a while, still smiling like children, leaning on each other.

Their laughter dies down as they look into each other’s eyes.

Felix’s eyes are sparkling, wrinkling softly in the corners, due to his wide smile and Changbin’s breath hitches,  _ Felix is a wonder indeed _ .

“Baby” Felix murmurs, puckering his lips, “kiss me, kiiisss meee” he finished, with a baby voice, and then pouted again. 

Changbin smiled at him, “Yongbokkie wants a kiiisss??” he pecked the blond a couple of times while he pouted because of the use of his korean name. That didn’t last long though, his boyfriend knew how to make him smile again. “Oooh babyyy, come on, gimme a kiiss…”

Felix then shook his head, now smiling, before kissing his boyfriend properly. The kiss was sweet, being cut short by their own giggling from time to time. 

Eventually the kissing stopped when Changbin cupped Felix’s face, separating the two and proceeding to run his thumbs over his squished cheeks, opening the biggest smile when Felix looked at him with a confused look.

Changbin gave him one last kiss, drawing it out before leaning back and whispering “I love you”, Felix then started laughing out loud, stammering a “oh my god hyung, I love you too” prompting them both to start laughing again, still holding on to each other.

That is before the rest entered the room, laughing and running around, throwing themselves into the couple sitting on the middle of the practice room, squishing them and demanding “MY GOOD MORNING FELIX KISS!!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the lateness, i got caught up on uni and holidays stuff, i promise i'll be back before the year ends to post the bonus chapter.  
> as always my twt @shiningrenhyuck  
> my ccat /vthesheep


	9. I'm serious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please do something  
> To my heart that is only growing  
> (I can't stop loving you)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a prequel to the fic itself, showing how they started dating.

“Okay” Chan breathed out in an almost shout, placing his hands on the table and standing up, surveying his fellow members, minus Felix, who were pounding their fists on the table and yelling at each other not even 10 seconds ago. 

Chan takes a deep breath, to put his mind in order and tries “Maybe we can share him? Like one for each day of the week?”

There was a beat of silence.

Then another.

And then chaos ensued, everyone started shouting at their leader at the same time, being led by a loud “YA! THERE'S EIGHT OF US! YOU'RE NOT MAKING ANY SENSE”

The shouting didn't seem to lessen, but Seungmin hasn't risen from his seat the whole time since the argument had begun. Although he too wanted to find a way to be with Felix and “sharing” him with his Hyungs and the maknae. 

He did find surprising that, even Woojin hyung, someone he has always thought to be a peacemaker, has entered the dispute when a annoyed Jeongin had whined that his older Hyung always got the best Felix Lee Cuddles™ because Felix always got to him first which then led the oldest to shout back that whenever Felix was too overwhelmed he would go to Jeongin for hugs so the maknae couldn't complain.

The screaming starts to die down when they realise their voices are no longer being heard, they are just screaming into nothingness.

One by one they flop down unceremoniously on their respective chairs, looking more deflated than ever.

After everyone has found their places, Seungmin clears his throat, standing up and making them all look at him, curious as to why he has been quiet the entire time and has decided to speak up only now, after they all were already losing hope.

Seungmin starts talking before anyone can ask him to “I know we all want to be with Felix, but we have to consider two things here” he hold up two fingers, in a peace sign, pointing at each of them as he spoke up. “Firstly, is he okay with dating all of us at the same time?” 

An uncomfortable silence settles in the room after Seungmin’s pause, everyone thinking the same thing. 

“Seungmin is right. He never said he would be okay with dating us. Even though he’s always showing us how much he loves us…” 

The air in the room is now charged. Heavy on the lingering dark thoughts they all had. 

Seungmin takes a deep breath before continuing, pointing now to his middle finger. “The second thing is: even if Felix does want to be with all of us, how would we manage the dating, our schedule and everything in between? What if it doesn't work out?”

The room falls silent again, everyone with their heads hung low, lost in their own thoughts, trying to come up with at least the beginning of a solution. Seeing that no one responds for a full minute, Seungmin sits down again.

After some thought, Chan stands up, clears his throat and start speaking. “As the leader of this group” his voice is calm, but scared? unsure? “I think we should make sure of our feelings before bringing it up to Felix.” most of them nod and Chan continues “after we talk to Felix, and make sure everyone is on the same page, we can make sure of our relationship with him.” Chan pauses to breath and takes a look at his members around before finishing up “Is everyone okay with this?”

The rest of the boys agree, some with a nod some with a faint “yes” and Chan dismisses them all, saying that they should go to dinner.

Jisung and Hyunjin go wake up Felix, who was taking a nap while they were talking, and everyone is glad they decided to discuss it as far from his room as possible, going an extra mile to close both his door and the room’s door.

While shaking the australian awake, both boys find themselves speechless when said boy starts whining and rolling away from the hands trying to wake him up, before giving up and open one single eye, pouting.

Jisung has to fight over the urge to jump at him, right in the spot, but seeing Felix making grabby hands at them both, he dismisses the nagging thoughts that try to stop him, opening his arms for the boy to curl up on him, which makes Hyunjin groan and join in by peppering Felix’s cheeks with soft, quick kisses, until he’s thrashing around in Jisung’s arm, making the korean loosen up and prompting the boy in his arms to run away in the direction of his hyungs, begging for help but smiling nonetheless.

  
  


Weeks later they are reunited in the living room again. This time waiting for Felix and Jeongin, who had gone out to buy their food. The sit on the couch and on the floor, nervously looking at the door from time to time.

Jisung and Minho are cuddled up close on the couch, Chan leaning on Minho and Seungmin draped over Jisung’s back while Changbin and Hyunjin are spread out in the floor in front of them, both with their heads on Woojin’s lap. They’re all talking in hushed tone but quiet down once they hear the door getting unlocked.

The seven boys straighten up immediately, so sudden that the blond who had just opened the door jumps at the stiffness, making Jeongin, who was coming up behind him, bump his bowed head on his back.

The room was silent, too silent for it to be normal, but no one dares to speak. They are just staring at each other, daring each other to get to it, but neither of them says anything.

Felix chooses the awkward silence to clear his throat and show the bags he had brought in. “Uh… do you guys want to say something? Or can we go eat? I’m starving…”

That snaps Chan out of his trance, he nods dumbly as he stands up, making the cluster of people leaning on him to fall on their side. “Yes, sure, of course, let’s go”, the rambling got Felix curious, his hyung only rambled like this when he was nervous, but he was sure that if it was something serious he was going to tell him. 

Woojin stood up as well, taking the bags from Felix’s hands and calling Jeongin to follow them both to the kitchen

The others trailed along the elders, leaving Seungmin to pull Felix with him, giving him a soft smile that calmed him down, more than he would admit.

 

The dinner is as awkward as when Felix had arrived and he can’t help but think it's his fault, and for him it makes absolute sense.  

“They looked comfortable before I came in… and when I showed up, it seemed like I wasn’t welcomed? Is this how this ends? Them realizing they don't really like me and wanting to not break my heart? Is this why they got quiet when I was there? Is Chan hyung disappointed in me? Oh my god is everyone disappointed in me? Is it because I want to date them all? Oh no, What Have I Done?”

After the dinner is all cleared away, the panic rises, like the bile in Felix’s throat threatening to make him sick, but he swallows it, together with his fears, when Minho and Woojin start cleaning up and the other head to the living room again, this time it’s Hyunjin who pulls him along, not only towards the couch but also by his side, offering his hand for the australian to hold. Felix smile up at him and takes the extended hand, squeezing it and laying it on his tight.

It takes the others little to no time to clean up the mess and before Felix realises they are all sat around him, both on the couch and on the floor, no one’s speaking, waiting and hoping the other will talk first. But minutes pass and no one open their mouths and now Felix can feel his mouth water, his throat burns and he’s just waiting to know which one will happen first, the crying or the throwing up.

Turns out it’s neither, at least for now.

Seungmin is the one who speaks up first. “Felix, there’s… something I, we need to tell you.” Felix now feels like fainting, “okay, this is my end, goodbye world”

Hyunjin feels Felix tensing up and begins to rub patterns on the australian’s hand while Chan continues what Seungmin had started.

“Felix, I’ll try to be as clear as possible, so that there’s no misunderstandings.” Felix held his breath. “As you have noticed, we like you, a lot” 

“More than you imagine” Woojin adds fondly.

“And it's not as friends” Changbin completed.

“So, what do you say?” Minho finished.

Felix now releases his breath, eyes watering. Jeongin is the first one to see, and the first one to react. He launches himself to Felix’s lap, hugging him tightly and trying to wipe his tears with his thumbs, but now the older is already smiling, hugging back just as tight.

Jisung and Hyunjin come closer too, draping themselves on the australian as he laughs through the tears, not yet believing what he heard.

Felix pats Jeongin’s butt to sign that he wants him to get off his lap, which the youngest does willingly and Felix straightens himself, wiping the remaining tears left unshed. He takes a deep breath, trying to organise his thoughts before looking up, at each and every one of the boys that stole his heart in a completely different and incredible way.

Woojin and his warm personality, looking at him fondly, a bit worried but smiling lightly.

Chan and his perseverance, that got them where they are right now, a hand on his shoulder, a firm look on his face.

Minho and his boldness, fingers itching to lock with his, but keeping his distance, out of respect.

Changbin and his loud actions, seeking his approval with each pet name and soft touch.

Hyunjin and his suave, constant presence, pressed against his side, making sure he's okay.

Jisung and his familiarity, that sometimes scared him, with how comfortable he was with the korean since the very beginning.

Seungmin with his quiet assurances and his clear intent on making him happy, as clear as his voice.

And his baby Jeongin with the innocent acts of affection, most of the time acting as a distraction to ground him.

He looks around, taking everyone’s expression in consideration, making sure that they were being honest before speaking. 

“You guys really like me?”

Jisung is the fastest to react, “Yes! Yes we do” he swallows drily before continuing “ we are not lying when we say we want to be with you.” At that the rest of them nod shyly.

Felix  opens a big smile before getting up and walking towards the middle of the room wordlessly, turning around so that he is facing all of them, before dropping to one knee. “Will you be my boyfriends?”

There was a short silence before they all scrambled to their feet, launching themselves too hug their now boyfriend, making him laugh while receiving the overwhelming love from the loves of his life.

Somewhere along the cuddle fest Felix hears an exaggerated sniffle, which he predicts coming from the owner of the arm that’s squeezing the life out of him. 

“This  was the best way I’ve ever been asked in a relationship” he dries his non-existent tears “I knew you were my soulmate for a reason”. That earned him a shove and a shout whining that he’s hogging Felix all to himself, making him pull his boyfriend even closer, before shouting “SOULMATE PRIVILEGES!!” and kissing Felix’s cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the support and the comments you all left throughout this journey, I'm glad that many of you liked it and I hope that you all enjoyed it at the end.  
> I'm seriously overwhelmed by the response I got, thank you.  
> I'm still available on twitter at @bloomingjuns  
> and on ccat /vthesheep


End file.
